


Sickness

by PurpleWombat14481



Series: SCAU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Strip Club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon is very sick and Taekwoon is worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major contribution to the strip club au. Taekwoon is just the curtain guy at the club, but Hakyeon is a wonderful stripper. They're together, but Hakyeon has things going on and relationships scare him.

Taekwoon normally didn’t worry when people were late to things, but Hakyeon was different. Hakyeon was never late to work. At least, not that Taekwoon had noticed. So he was starting to worry. Especially since he knew Hakyeon was getting sick. As much as Hakyeon had tried to hide his coughing and various other symptoms, Taekwoon had noticed. He supposed he shouldn’t be as worried as he was since they probably weren’t much more than fuck buddies, but Taekwoon really liked him and wanted him to be alive. Needed him to not be dying of disease in some ditch somewhere. 

His worry only increased as the time for Hakyeon to perform got closer and he still wasn’t there. Thank god working the curtain was a pretty mindless job, or he would have messed up somehow.

And then Hakyeon’s performance time came and went with no Hakyeon and Taekwoon was starting to freak out. He considered asking around to see if anyone knew anything but decided it wasn’t worth it. Everyone else looked confused too when no Hakyeon appeared.

What if Hakyeon really was dying somewhere? What if—No. That was irrational. But... Maybe someone should go check on him.

Taekwoon didn’t want to get fired though. Work was the only place he got to see Hakyeon a lot of the time. So he had to get someone to cover for him. Fast.

He went further backstage to find someone to take over. He passed by the janitor kid – Jongdae? – and figured he was probably the best bet. 

Taekwoon turned and caught up with him. He awkwardly poked at the boy’s shoulder to get him to turn around.

“Take over the curtain.” Taekwoon told him. Taekwoon turned again and started heading towards the exit of the club before he could get any response.

Thankfully, he had a car and it was parked right behind the club. He didn’t have any time to worry about public transport. He had to get to Hakyeon as soon as he could. He was out of the parking lot and on the road without taking the time to let his car get warmed up.

Taekwoon really probably shouldn’t have been driving. He was slightly panicky and was driving more recklessly than he normally would, but he had to get to Hakyeon. Had to make sure he was okay. At least he knew the way to Hakyeon’s apartment by heart and didn’t need to get directions.

He got there in less time than it normally took and parked haphazardly before running inside. He slowed down to a walk once he hit the lobby. It wouldn’t do to have someone kick him out. Hakyeon’s apartment building was very nice, at least compared to Taekwoon’s own apartment, so someone running across the lobby would probably be noticed.

He took the elevator up to Hakyeon’s floor. Knocking on the door, Taekwoon hoped that Hakyeon was at least well enough to answer. He thought he heard mumbling from within the apartment, but no Hakyeon opened the door. Taekwoon tried the doorknob but it was locked. Of course.

He had to get in there somehow.

Even if it required coming up with some kind of explanation on the spot. He wasn’t about to tell Hakyeon’s super that he needed to get into the apartment because his fuckbuddy didn’t show up at the strip club. Very much not going to happen. 

Hakyeon had a cat. He could use the cat as an excuse. Taekwoon didn’t like to lie, but he felt it was necessary.

So he quickly went back down to the lobby and located the super.

“Can I help you?” The older man asked kindly.

“I need to be let into Hakyeon’s apartment.” Taekwoon started. “I’m supposed to check on his cat tonight, but he forgot to give me a spare key.”

“Isn’t it a little late?”

“I was at work until now. I promised him that I would do this. I...” Taekwoon took a deep breath. “I’m his boyfriend and I would prefer it if he wasn’t mad at me.”

“So you forgot and don’t want him to know. I’ll keep your secret and let you in.”

“Thank you.” Taekwoon muttered as Hakyeon’s super grabbed a key from some drawer in his desk and started to lead the way back to Hakyeon’s apartment. Taekwoon thanked him again when he unlocked the door.

“No problem. Good luck.” The man told him before leaving.

Taekwoon hesitated at the door for a moment before pushing it open, slightly afraid of what he was going to find. Inside, Hakyeon was laying on his couch, only partially conscious. Some show that Taekwoon really didn’t care about was playing on the TV. Yasmin was perched on the arm near his head.

Taekwoon was relieved that Hakyeon was alive. So, so relieved. But he was still very worried. Because Hakyeon was pale and obviously very sick and yet he wasn’t at the hospital. He was slightly bothered by how Hakyeon was clearly not taking enough care of himself, but there were more important things to deal with at the moment. Like making sure Hakyeon was in a place where he could get better. Hakyeon looked up as Taekwoon made his way over to the couch. When Hakyeon looked at him, Taekwoon could see that his eyes were slightly unfocused. 

“Why are you—“ Hakyeon started to ask, but he was cut off by a fit of coughing. Taekwoon just wanted to wrap him up in his arms until he was healthy again. And then he noticed that there was some blood on the hand that Hakyeon had brought to his mouth when the coughing had started. A new wave of fear ran through Taekwoon. Coughing up blood. That was never a good thing. That was generally an indication that things were actually pretty bad. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” Taekwoon told him, kneeling down slightly to look Hakyeon in the eyes. It wasn’t up for debate, Hakyeon needed to know that. Even if Hakyeon thought he was going to be okay, Taekwoon needed it to be confirmed by a professional. Hakyeon could be stubborn as fuck, but Taekwoon wasn’t going to let him get out of it. “The doctors are going to be able to figure out what you have and what to do so that you can get better. I was worried.”

“I’m going to carry you to my car.” Taekwoon asserted, standing up. Hakyeon looked too tired, too weak, too fragile to be able to walk. He really didn’t want to risk Hakyeon getting hurt as well as sick. He was confident enough in his strength that it was less of a risk of something happening if he carried Hakyeon. Hakyeon protested slightly when he started to pick him up, but Taekwoon ignored him. Taekwoon slowly picked him up in a princess carry, one arm under Hakyeon’s knees and the other behind his back. Yasmin was spooked by the movement and ran into another room. 

Hakyeon mumbled something incoherent as Taekwoon carried him out of his door. Taekwoon struggled for a few moments before he was able to close the door without jostling Hakyeon too much or having to put him down. He knew Hakyeon would have been mad if he’d just left the apartment door open, no matter how much Taekwoon really didn’t want to take the time to close it. For a moment he let himself wish that he could just teleport them to the hospital. 

In the elevator, Hakyeon’s head came to rest on his shoulder. He was still coughing occasionally, probably getting some blood on Taekwoon’s shirt. Taekwoon held him a bit closer, a bit tighter. The elevator ride down seemed to take forever. So much longer than it had seemed going up. 

Out of the elevator and through the lobby. Taekwoon ignored everyone else that may have been present in the building. If anyone was around they had probably been looking at him strangely. He didn’t care. He had to get Hakyeon to the hospital. 

Outside, Hakyeon started shivering and Taekwoon cursed himself for not at least grabbing a blanket to wrap him in. At least his car was close and would warm up fast. 

Taekwoon had to set Hakyeon’s feet down on the ground and let him lean on him in order to get his keys from his pocket to unlock the car. One of his arms stayed firmly around Hakyeon’s shoulders preventing him from falling. Taekwoon opened the back door and helped Hakyeon inside the car, laying him down across the back seats. He ran a hand reassuringly through Hakyeon’s hair before he closed the door and got into the driver’s seat.

He may have been speeding more than a little on his way to the hospital, but it was late enough that he didn’t have to worry much about other cars. And he really just wanted to be there already.

Once he parked, he took a deep breath, calming himself down. Being frantic and unable to explain what was going on to the doctors would not help Hakyeon. Once he was calm, he gathered a now-unconscious Hakyeon from the backseat. He refused to let himself panic. At least until Hakyeon was with doctors. 

He carried Hakyeon into the emergency room and up to the desk. After calmly explaining what was going on and who Hakyeon was, he was told to sit. Hakyeon was taken from his arms by a few doctors and down a hallway before he even had the chance to move. Taekwoon sat down in one of the chairs alone, resting his head in his hands. He knew the hospital was the best place to be, but he was freaking out a little not knowing what was going on.

“Excuse me, sir?” A friendly sounding voice asked, causing Taekwoon to look up. Someone who he assumed was a receptionist was standing in front of him. 

“Yes?”

“Can I have your name and relation to Mr. Cha?” She seemed kind enough, but Taekwoon didn’t want to be talking to anyone just then. “Since it is so late I won’t be able to let you in to see him until tomorrow unless you’re family.”

“My name is Taekwoon Jung. And, um. He’s. He’s my husband.” God he was doing way too much talking and lying to strangers for one night. But he needed to be able to see Hakyeon and see that he was okay before he’d be able to leave. All Taekwoon wanted was for Hakyeon to be healthy and to be able to go home and sleep with Hakyeon in his arms. 

“In that case, you can go see him as soon as the doctors have him in a stable condition.” She smiled at him. He supposed it was supposed to be reassuring, but nothing less than seeing Hakyeon would be able to lessen the fear he was feeling. He just nodded in response to her words and watched as she walked away.

After what felt like an eternity but had actually only been an hour or two of mindless cell phone games, another woman came up to him. She looked like a nurse.

“Mr. Cha is just very sick. He will be fine but we want to keep an eye on him for a bit while getting him what he needs. You may go see him now. I’ll show you to his room.” 

Taekwoon nodded, almost numb. He knew he should be relieved, but he had to see Hakyeon for himself before he would be able to be. And he was so, so tired. He wordlessly followed the nurse out of the waiting area and down the hall. It was one floor up and several more hallways before they reached the room that Hakyeon was apparently in. The nurse left him then. He had to take a few moments to breathe before he could enter. 

Inside, Hakyeon was lying unconscious on one of the uncomfortable looking hospital beds. He looked a bit less pale, a bit healthier already. The relief Taekwoon was feeling was almost palpable. Hakyeon was going to be okay. He supposed all of the fear from the night was really an exaggeration but he didn’t care. Hakyeon was going to be okay and that was all that really mattered.

Taekwoon dragged the one chair in the room over to the side of Hakyeon’s bed. He picked up Hakyeon’s hand in both of his. He tried to fight the tiredness he was feeling, wanting to be awake for when Hakyeon woke up, but he was quickly losing that battle. 

He fell asleep quickly, head on the end of the bed and Hakyeon’s hand still held in his larger ones.


End file.
